


Hank's porn collection: Volume 1

by Darky0, SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Series: Hank’s porn collection [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bottom Hank, Dominant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, sub Hank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky0/pseuds/Darky0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor finds some of Hank's porn and finds out Hank would like him to me be more dominant.





	Hank's porn collection: Volume 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is what happens, when you ask your co-authors for their favorite kinks and then draw which ones to write. I don't even know. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Connor looked at Hank's old laptop in front of him. The other man had asked him to look for an old case file. But Connor was more fascinated by what he had found instead. He and Hank had been dating now for a few months and they had sex quite a few times. But it had never looked like this. Connor saw the porn video playing. Two men, one of them on their knees, while they other hit him, time and time again, in the face.

Connor’s LED blinked yellow. He felt a little confused. If this was something Hank liked - and based on the number of videos on the laptop like this he did - why had their lovemaking so far always been gentle? Had he been scared Connor wouldn't like this?  
Also, where did Hank see himself in these videos? Most of them were filmed like someone from the outside looking in. 

Connor had watched though nearly all the videos so far - he had even downloaded some of them onto his hard drive to analyze later, but it was still bugging him. They had both equally been on top or bottom, and Hank seemed to enjoy both. 

From research, Connor found that all the videos seemed to come under the topic of ‘BDSM’ and he filled the ones he had taken away for later. There was a lot of information on the subject, and perhaps if he collected as much as possible, he would be able to figure out which position his partner preferred and then bring the subject up to him the next time they performed cotius. With the right amount of time, he was sure he could get Hank to agree. After all, he wanted the other man to have the kind of intercourse he enjoyed and Connor also couldn't deny the videos had made him curious. What would it feel like for Hank to do this to him? What would it feel like for Hank if he did this to him?

Connor tried to stop thinking about it for now and copied the case file for Hank onto his data banks, before sending it to him. At least, he could keep it running in the background, with the information he already did have of Hank and his preferred styles. 

For now he had work to do, going through the old case file in his mind. He wasn’t entirely sure what his partner wanted it for, but if he deemed it important enough to send Connor all the way back to the house then it was worth taking a look. 

Connor soon realized why - the case back then resembled a string of murders they had been dealing with lately, perhaps Hank thought it was the same person. Connor got lost in his work for a while.

It was few days later, that he finally found a chance to bring up the porn to Hank. They were already in bed, Hank’s erection digging into the inside of his thigh. Connor was staring straight down, leaning his weight into his arms as his LED flickered. How was he supposed to begin?

Hank’s arms were wrapped around his chest until one of his hands started stroking his cheek.  
“Something up, kid? Your LED is red.”  
He looked confused, maybe a little scared. Connor blinked, leaning into the warmth radiating from the palm of his hand.  
“Do you remember when you asked me to send you that case file?”  
Hank had no idea why he would bring that up _now_.

”I found a few videos on your laptop while looking for it.”  
“Oh.”  
Hank avoided his gaze. There was a reason why he hadn't told Connor about his preferences so far.

“I was wondering if you wanted to try something like it”, Connor added, relaxing as much as possible.  
The level of stress that his programs were registering from Hank was too high for any kind of good response. It had been rather a fast spike, but he was built for this kind of thing, he knew he would be able to get the conversation back. Or rather, he hoped. He wanted to make Hank feel as good as possible. 

“Why the fuck would you ask this?”  
That at least wasn't a no.  
“I've watched the videos and I'm curious. Based on the number of them on your laptop I would assume it's something you would enjoy doing.”  
Hank still seemed to have trouble looking at him.  
“Yes”, his human said however.  
“I'd be more than happy to do this with you.”  
Now Hank finally turned his gaze to him.

“You sure?”  
Connor nodded, wrapping his hand around Hank’s.  
“Do you prefer that I’m..more dominant -”  
Another nod.  
Connor seemed to think for a moment. He had never done this before and and he wasn’t sure he'd be able to do it well.  
He looked at Hank, before taking his wrists together and binding them together on the bedpost with his tie.

“This okay?”  
“Yes, Con. Just, do what you want. I tell you if I don't like something, got it?”  
“Got it.”

He looked at Hank a little nervous, remembering the videos, he brought up a hand to Hank's face. Connor gently touched the cheek and as Hank gave him an encouraging smile, slapped it lightly. Hank seemed to enjoy that, so Connor slapped his face a few more times, getting more confident each time. Once he pulled back, he noticed that his cheek was red in the shape of his hand. It made him shiver. 

If Connor could have one thing, he would make Hank keep this mark where everyone could see it. He knelt to kiss it as his hands moved down to pinch at his nipples, tugging him a little further than he usually did to mark Hank’s reaction. The stuttering groan that came along with the twitch of his humans body was enough for Connor to file it under his ‘continue’ folder.

Humming, he leant over to lick at the other man’s neck before biting, hollowing out his cheeks as if performing fellatio. According to his research, this should leave a mark that would stay - at least - for a couple of days. It was the best option he had at the moment, with what he had on hand. Later, he decided, he would talk to Hank about perhaps getting him a collar. The thought of being able to see Hank was his all the time was exhilarating. 

He let his hands wander over the man's chest, his fingers barely touching the skin. Hank squirmed underneath him. Every now and again he flicked one of his nipples, dragging his teeth over the mark on his neck, Connor rose up and looked at the flushed, shivering man underneath him.

He finally let his hands wander to Hank’s dick, taking in in his hand and giving it a few pumps.  
“Hm. I wonder if I should let you come tonight, Hank.”  
Connor smirked.  
"Do you think you’ve been good enough?”  
Pulling away, he tugged at his tie just enough to push the other man around, tugging at his midsection to make him lift his ass in the air before retying the tie.  
“l’ll let you decide that.”

Connor smirked.  
“I think I would enjoy teasing you a bit.”  
“Fuck”, Hank mumbled, as Connor, sat down on him, his legs pressed against Hanks waist.  
He let the lieutenant shuffle a little underneath him, repositioning his legs to take most of the strain, before the Android raised his arm and a sharp slap echoed around the room. Connor hummed as a bright red mark appeared, and he rubbed over it for a second, until he raised his arm again and continued.

“Count for me, Lieutenant.”  
“Fuck”, Hank cursed again, before mumbling “one”.  
“I didn't quite catch that, Hank.”  
“One”, Hank repeated louder this time.  
“Better. And don't lose count, or we will have to start again”, Connor said, while hitting him again. 

The bruises this was going to leave made his pump stutter. Hank was going to remember this for a long time afterwards, he was going to make sure of that. The stinging would remind him who he belonged to, even while they were at work. 

“Ngh! T-Three!”  
Connor enjoyed that Hank had a harder time keeping counting with each blow. The human underneath him was a mess already and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
He remembered something else from the videos and leaned down to whisper in Hank’s ear.  
“You're being such a good little slut for me, Hank.” 

He was continuing to rub the places he had hit for a while before continuing, and while he hadn’t looked, he was pretty sure that Hank was crying. He started quietly hushing and giving him praise in between as well, scanning to make sure that he was still okay.

“Ah, fuck! Fif-Fifteen!”  
“You’re doing so well”, Connor said, as he kept continuing spanking Hank. The skin was starting to become a nice reddish colour and Hank was shifting so much, he almost wiggled out of the tie.

“Keep still or I will have to punish you.”  
Hank whimpered, almost immediately becoming still. He wasn’t exactly sure how he would punish him, but he was glad the older man was following his instructions.  
“You are beautiful like this, Hank.”  
The next hit was harder than the others as Hank sobbed out: “Twenty Nine!”, and as Connor reared back he called out, “Last one, Lieutenant.”  
“Thirty”, Hank sobbed, as Connor hit him one last time. 

He loosened the tie around Hank's wrists and let it fall somewhere to the ground.  
“You've been so good, I think you deserve a reward.”  
He pulled himself up and around, facing towards Hank's red and bruising ass, taking a hold of each cheek and pushing them apart. He heard Hank whimper again, possibly because of the touch, or perhaps because he knew what he was about to do.

Licking from his taint to his tailbone, Connor's analysis program suddenly kicked into high gear, cataloging everything. He whined, the information threatening to overload his systems.  
Connor let his tongue move between Hank’s ass cheeks for a moment longer, before pulling away. He grabbed his tie from the ground again, before tying it around Hank's head as a makeshift blindfold. 

“What are you doing?”  
“You'll find out in a minute”, Connor mumbled, before kissing and nipping his way back to his previous position. Using his tongue to lap at Hank’s hole, he felt him twitch, trying to hold himself in the same place.  
"Ahhh, fuck, Connor!” he screamed as Connor pushed past the ring of muscle. 

“I can’t wait to fuck you”, Connor said, while grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand.  
He opened up the bottle, before squeezing some of the lube onto his fingers, slowly starting to prepare Hank. Connor pressed one finger into Hank's ass, slowly adding another and Hank squirmed underneath him. 

Connor took Hank's dick into his other hand, pumping it in time with the push and pull of his fingers. On one of the thrusts in, he scissors his two fingers out drawing a surprised gasp from the man under him.

Connor repeated the gesture a few more times, before adding a third and final finger. He squeezed at the head of Hank's cock, pulling his fingers out, and positioning himself so that his cock rested at Hank's entrance.

"Be a good boy, and don't cum until I say so."  
He wasn't sure exactly how Hank would accomplish it, but it was a line used in about 60% of his porn videos. It wasn't like he was an android and he could turn that function off, but it seemed to be the right thing to say as the body beneath his shuddered.

Hank's little whimpers and moans heightened as Connor pushed in, his hands roaming over the littered scars and stretch marks that he thought were simply beautiful. He knew that Hank hated them, he would pull at them when he thought Connor wasn't looking. As soon as Connor bottomed out, as deep as he could get, he arched his back, kissing the imperfections as Hank wailed and clawed at the mattress.

Sitting for a moment, letting Hank's body adjust to the intrusion, Connor continued to pepper the human's skin with kisses, and slowly, his partners cry became the little soft whimpers that Connor was more used to when they engaged in this.  
"Okay?" He questioned, and he received a short but sharp nod.

Moving his feet backwards, Connor locks the joints in place, grabbing onto the sides of Hank's hips and rocking slowly back and forth, in and out, marvelling at the broken cries and the shaking of Hank's legs. This side of Hank was something only Connor got to see.

"More, fuck! Move!", Hank exclaimed, squirming and pushing back as far as Connor would allow, breathy moans being pulled out of him whenever the Androids hips met his. There was a look of pure bliss on his face, and as Connor sped up, gasping, it was very quickly mirrored.

Connor started thrusting into Hank harder and faster. Hank moaned, as Connor gripped his cock. Connor felt his orgasm roll over him, his circuits overwhelmed by all the sensations.  
Connor started running his nails down his back, panting to try to help cool off his systems, hips stuttering. "C-Close!" He managed to call out before his blinking program crashed, making his eyelids flutter as all processing power rerouted to his orgasm.

Glitching out, Connnor's body froze, his voice component fizzing and popping as he came down from the high. Task complete, his processors began returning to their original function, and as soon as he regained control of his voice, he whispered, "You can come now."

Hank sobbed, reaching down to between his legs, giving  
himself a quick few pumps before yelling, "Gu-Connor!"  
His orgasm followed just a moment later, covering his hand and a part of his chest in his own semen.

Connor slipped out of him and let himself fall down onto the bed.  
“Fuck, that was really something”, Hank said, between heavy breaths.  
Connor smiled, pulling Hank close to him.  
“We should do this more often”, he said.


End file.
